Yami
by Yami no Kawaii Ouji
Summary: Pairing: yami Bakura and Yami Yugi. sequel of Baku-Chan.Yaoi.


Hello my loyal fans. I think there is like 3 of you. I'm glad some people liked Baku-chan. I feel sooooo loved *sniff*

Kilam, you wanted an expansion so I writ one!!

And if any one wants to email me, feel free to. I always love to email other authors. 

Summary: Yami's version of Bakura's day

Main pairing: Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi… Yaoi….la sigh…these are good!

          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

Yami Yugi

((I guess this a sequel to Baku-chan))

If I were to sum him up, I'd say arrogant self-important prick that is only out to get something at the cost of everyone else.

That's what I'd say about Ryou's Yami. He's also rather hot but you didn't hear it from me.

But then, he intrigues me. How can one be so full of hate and how did he become like this? Who did something so bad to make him hate so much? Was it because his past or our past?

I sometimes get the feeling we had met before, before we came part of the millennium items. I don't know if it was on good or bad terms but the way he is towards me, I'd say bad terms.

Really bad terms.

Anyhow, that's not important right now. Me and my Hikari are enjoying a nice walk in the park. No thinking of Yami Bakura….. if I can help it.

I had promise to go walking with him because he got Tea to leave me alone for a little while. By Ra, that girl doesn't understand that if one is openly gay, then that person has no interest in the opposite gender. Then again, intelligences was never her forte. 

Pity, she'd make a really good lesbian. But then, I've seen the way she looks at Mia. Maybe she is using me as an excuse not to tell her parents.

If she is, I personally don't blame her. Her parents are scary, always harping about how the world is going crazy, that two of the same gender is wrong. And the shame that Tea gets on her face when her parents start about how gay people are what's wrong with the world today.

Sometimes I really feel for Tea.

Then again, I'm happy that Yugi's grandfather was so supportive of me and Yugi when we came out. 

I wish all parents could be like him. Caring and supportive of there children's life choices.

Any way, were was I before that tangent…..right, walking in the park with my little Hikari.

At the moment, my Hikari is dating a nice boy. Who I hear you ask?

I know my little light is seeing Ryou. Yes, I know, Ryou is the closest person to the 'Tomb robber' but I don't care. As long as Yugi is happy, I'm content to let them go out. Make no mistake, I care for Yugi, just not in that way. I care like a big brother and if we did anything it would be like a sick sort of masturbation and I'm not into that sort of stuff.

Did I mention, I'm single so if any handsome gay bachelors are out….huh?

_"Hey Yami"_ my hikari tugged on my jacket, pulling me away from my rather deep thoughts about yummie single guys.

_"Yes, little one."_

Yugi screwed up his nose cause he hates when I call him little. He has this whole thing with his height.

_"Yaaammiiii, I'm not little and grand father says I'll be getting a growth spurt any day now"_ like I said 'thing with his height.' Sighing I looked at my lights small pout, giving him all my attention, _"yes?" _I bent down to his height for effect.

_"Can we go over and sit with Ryou and Bakura?"_ he point at a bench where Ryou was leaning on Bakura and Bakura was looking a mix between indignant and rather pissed off.

I guess the fresh air doesn't agree with him.

A small smirk played it's way across my face. I am very well aware that Bakura gets rather uncomfortable and defensive when I show up.

Shrugging, Yugi began to pull me to towards the bench. Standing in front of Bakura to notice my presents.

His dark eyes shot up to give his usual glare _"Pharaoh,"_ he growled with menace. He is kind of cute when he does that, glaring at me with his spiky hair moving slightly in the wind.

Returning the favour, I growled back, _"Tomb robber."_

His light sat up and looked around_ "hey guy's do you want a ice cream? I think there is a ice cream stall nearby."_

I nodded and so did my light. We love ice cream. Personally, I'm a cookies and cream man myself and my Hikari loves the ones with the lil bits of lollies stuck in the ice cream. I think Ryou like strawberries and cream and Tomb robber likes…. I don't really know. He usually doesn't stay out long enough to have ice cream with us.

_"Rum and raisin." _Hum, Bakura likes the alcoholic sort of ice cream. Maybe that's why he is so grumpy, he has a eternal hang over. No, there is no such thing. Well, it has to be something.__

The Hikari run off to find ice cream or a nice hiding spot. They left holding hands and a twinkle in their eyes. The bet is they are up to something.

Well, anyway they left for ice cream or fun and left Bakura and me alone.

For the sake of Amon, I don't really thinks it wise leaving us two alone.

Not that I couldn't handle anything he thought up.

Taking the vacant seat, I, dare I say it, sat beside Bakura. Oh well, may as well start a conversation, what could go wrong? Okay bad question. Any who, may as well, the lights could take a while, "Hey Tomb Robber?"  
  


_"What!?!"_  Hoe, that rudeness wasn't called for.

_"Geez, are you ever in a good mood?"_

The spirit smirked evilly _"yes and that day would be when I have your body bruised, bleeding and broken on the floor before me with your still beating heart in my hand with blood oozing down my arm and the millennium puzzle is resting on my chest in it's rightful place……"_  oh-kay rather gruesome.

And I would be in a good mood Bakura, when you are in my bed with me. Groaning, breathe heavy, your body glistening with a light covering of sweat after a very long session of riding me, taking control as you love to do and basically planting your seed in where I have only dreamed of you doing. Not that I'll tell him this…..

Ra, where did those thoughts came from. Okay, I admit. I dream of him….often. I guess he is my dream boy, so forceful and I doubt he'd ever got needy and become the uke. Guess, I go for the bad boys but this will go nowhere as I am pretty sure that he is straight. 

Pretty sure, not a hundred percent.

Sighing, I looked at him_ "Is that a challenge, Tom Robber?"_

"Nah, I was just stating when I would be happy." 

Oh well, I can say I tried to be friendly by I guess Bakura doesn't want to be friends. Okay, understatement. He wants to be mortal enemies, which is fair enough but some day I got to ask what I did to make us this way. I have no blinking idea what I did wrong.

The lights return with 3 ice creams not 4. Poor little Bakura, they didn't have his flavour.

My little one passed me a large cookies and cream and I looked at the other two while eating.

He looks at his light, almost if he was hurt that they had run out. "Ryou, I'm going to back to my soul room." What was that? I think Tomb robber was throwing a small hissy. First for every thing.

"But Yami…" Ryou whined "you already spend to much time in there!"

Ryou put on the puppy dog eyes and the fool looked. No Yami can refuse their Hikari's when they use the dreaded puppy dog eyes. It all yami's weakness, it's a proven fact but Tomb robber being the man he is, would probably never admit this.

By this stage, I was on my feet, but I thing Bakura failed to notice.

"Pleh-eaze Bakura! Please stay out here. I'm sorry they didn't have your flavour, if you like another, I'll go back and get it for you" Ryou was going for gold. All Yami's have a soft spot for their Hikari's but most don't admit this fact.

"I only have one favourite but I will stay to…… annoy Pharaoh." Curiously he paused in the middle of his sentence and I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"What are you giggling at Pharaoh? Thinking of your own demise at my hands?" Bakura shot at me angrily.

That does it! I've been more than nice. I tried to make nice and if he still going be that way, I'll going to give him something to be upset about.

Looking at my cone, I sighed. A perfectly good ice cream gone to waste.

With that, I dropped the dairy delight down the back of his shirt.

Going slightly rigged and a very surprised look on his face, he looked at me and I could help but smile. The probably gave me away or the fact I had no ice cream.

_"Ryou, can I please have your ice cream and you get a new one."_ Bakura had put on a sickly sweet tone. He is up to something!

Passing the cone to Bakura, Ryou ran for another. Bakura held the cone, almost sword like, glaring at me. For a moment he was perfectly still, then he lunged forth and put the cone in…….oh my kami……Ewwwwe!

He put it in my hair!!!!! Ewwwwe!!!

And it's cold too! Not to mention sticky!!

I only washed it last week!! That means I have to wash it again!

Swinging at the offending party, one ankle caught behind the other, causing me to fall. But surprising Bakura followed, landing on top.

Our bodies fit together so perfectly, I just wanted to take him then and there. But I reminded myself of his unsure straightness.

Looking at Bakura, I noticed his eyes were shut tight. Probably because of the fall.

Slowly they opened and I gazed into what I believe to be the most beautiful eyes in the world.

Sparkling with mysterious and….coming closer………stuff it! I may as well try and kiss him! What's the worst that could happen?

We meet in the middle and it was more wonderful than I dream. He forceful even when kissing. My arms shot around him and brought him closer when I felt it.

Well, well, well Bakura. Who getting happy then?

But isn't Bakura straight?

I mean, I remember when Joey at a party put a hand on Bakura's butt and squeezed it, commenting on how firm and supple it is and how Joey wanted a piece of it. Joey had one too many that night. Any way, Bakura belted Joey so hard and was yelling something about a one way trip for Joey if he ever touched him again that Joey has always been a bit edgy round him. Maybe he is still worried if the threat still holds strong. 

But then again, Tea, had one too many and did the same thing and got the same treatment. One too many for Tea is one. 

There was a definite hardness appearing down there. No wonder he is always wearing loose clothing.

Is he getting turn on by me? Gosh, I hope so……kami, I sound like a school girl.

Grabbing my hair he brought me harder in to the kiss and all I could do was moan. Desired for this man washed over me.

But before it even properly started, it finished with Bakura quickly hoping off me.

Lipping me lips, I looked at Bakura. "Didn't you enjoy that, Tomb Robber?"

Simply he turned his back on me. "No!" he started walking away.

"Tomb robber?" did I really expect him to turn around and come back? Really, that's was rather stupid to think he would turn around.

we stared in the direction he was heading "I think we should follow him" I stated slowly, still recovering from the event.

My little hikari nodded as the other light came back with a new ice cream. He looked at me and sighed, "he is throwing a hissy again, isn't he?"

I nodded grimly.

"We better follow him or there might be some one going to the shadow realm" Ryou sighed. I think this has happened before.

We followed, when we saw it. Bakura climbing over the railing….of a waterfall. Starting to run, I heard Bakura's light start to cry. What sort of family park has a huge waterfall in the middle of it?

Obviously this one.

Bakura turned and registered that we were coming for him. So I guess he waited. I hope not to say good-bye.

"Bakura. Don't do it. What ever it is… I-I will help you. Just don't let go" Ryou pleaded, trying to keep to reasoning.

I looked Bakura in the eyes, it seemed like this was a whole big joke and he wanted me to call his bluff "He won't do it." Well I hoped. 

This when it happen. Letting go, he sailed backward, almost slow motion. He wasn't joking. Shooting foreword I hoped to catch his hand but only to miss.

"Baaakkkkkuuurrrraaaa!" I screamed.

Oh Ra and everything Egyptian, why did I have to miss? I was probably the only one who saw Bakura hit the water, the crimson bloody water and the lifeless body being carried away by the current. Nothing could have survived that drop or the sharp rocks. Dropping to my knees, I cried with the lights, embracing both. 

All afternoon, I waited for Bakura to pop from nowhere and laugh at us for crying but he never did.

I invited Ryou to stay for the night. He had been through a lot. Losing ones Yami can be agony for a light, no matter how close the pair are.

That night, after trying to soothe Ryou obvious pain, I showered, washing the ice cream away and went to my bed for sleep.

Drifting of to sleep, my dream sentenced me to relive the day's events only with a bit of a twist.

He fell to his death the same but as I cried I realise my hands where covered it blood.

Human blood……

His blood……

Bakura's blood……

Cold, it trickled off my hands to a puddle on the ground. The smell was sicking. I could smell blood in the dream.

I had caused this. Bakura's death was no accident. I drove him to it.

Then in my dream, I saw him. Still glaring, dressed totally in crimson. A Reddish brown liquid stained his hair and trickled down his face.

Then I realised what that stuff was.

He was drenched in blood…… and it was his own.

Waking sudden I felt like I was going to vomit, but I didn't. Cold sweat dripped off my forehead on to my pillow as I was left alone with my thought…..

What have I done? …….

Was that kiss enough to make him want to end his life?? …..No. It was his choice but I couldn't help be feel so responsible for it.

Fingers of morning light made it way in to my room, chasing the shadows away but not the pain that dwelled in this house.

I lay in a half conscious state till heard the tinkering from the kitchen. Some one was up. Probably the lights.

Making my way in to the kitchen and sitting at the table, I observed Ryou face down on the table, only moving with each breath in and out and Yugi trying to make breakfast while keeping an eye on him.

When breakfast was served and Ryou had his head up, I decided on something. "Hey guy's, I think we should hold a small funeral for Bakura. Nothing fancy cause technically, Yami's don't have birth certificates," stating the last fact to make clear bout what could happen.

Ryou shook his head "no, cause what if he survived that fall. He be angry to find out we held a funeral."

My light wrapped his arms around the other "Nothing could have survived that fall—"

"YOU don't know THAT!" Ryou stood up "he could have survived. H-he could he—He could have…" with that he broke crying.

"Well if he does come back" I said trying to make him feel better, "we are never letting him go again…"

Ryou sniffed some more before nodding.

Poor guy….

We all came to the agreement that it should be held at the waterfall, as it was Bakura last place alive.

Bit morbid, I know but best place to say goodbye.

Yugi lead the way, me and Ryou followed obediently.

"Yami?" the hikari lent into me.

"Yes?" He was probably going ask the normal question that all kids ask when people die. You know the one, 'where do people go when they die?'

"He really liked you…"

"What?!" what the heck was he on about? Who really like me? Could he be talking about Bakura? Did Bakura really like me? Does he have a strange way of showing affection? Am I babbling?

"He had a huge crush on you. He told me once a few weeks ago."

My jaw simple dropped, "t-then why did he go? He had me! We were kissing" it's true! He had me and I was putting up no fight because I liked it.

Who would have guessed it? Bakura was gay…..and I could have gone out with him. I think I have bad timing.

But then Bakura once said I looked like a girl. Maybe he was drunk and thought I was a girl. It just doesn't make sense. Bakura could never be gay. He is just to…. It's Bakura! I'll just stick with straight. Sound better…..Bakura's 99% straight…that I'm sure of. I don't really want to think of if he was gay.

Hang on, if he was gay, why didn't he tell any one? He's straight!

"Well from what details I heard from Yugi, I think he freaked out. He has been getting rather paranoid lately. Last week, he was absolutely certain that Tristan was stalking him," Ryou snuffled a giggle.

Paranoid? Bakura? Yep, that sounds like our Bakura.

"So life got a bit much for him?"

 He sighed "yeah, I think so….. Bakura's the type of guy who would never talk to any one, other than himself. So he just bottles things up inside and eventually he pops."

Yep, defiantly Bakura.

The Hikari's and me stood on the platform, staring at the water below. No words were said. No words could be said. We had lost so much word some how seemed inappropriate.

For some reason, some one stood beside us, "so what are we looking at?" 

_"A friend of our's, died because he threw himself off this platform"_ I paused to look at the curious stranger.

And there he stood. White hair, trench coat and hat.__

"Ba-Bakura????"

Is it really him? Bakura was standing beside me asking what we were looking at.

Some one slap me to make sure I'm not dreaming…second thought, don't. Before I had a chance to tackle him, his light took the opportunity

They both fell to the ground and the small light latched on to him.

A pair of crutches lay beside Bakura. Oh, my lil spiky white haired screwball of an angel is hurt.

Hang on, I'm suppose to be mad at him…..but I can't. Standing there, I watched the little Hikari teach his Yami a lesson. It was called 'don't ever go away again or I'll squeeze you to death.' Bakura was wincing from the light obviously tight hug.

"Ryou?" he winced in pain as his Hikari hugged tighter. "Oww. Ryou, could you please let go of me?"  

"I-I thought you were dead," sobbed the light, muffled by Bakura clothes. "I love you Bakura. Don't leave me, please." Bakura slightly screwed up his face out of what only could have been disgust.

After a minute, Ryou helped Bakura get to his feet.

I couldn't hold back any longer, throwing my arms around him, I cried into the nape of his neck. Ra, he must think I'm a real girl by now.

"Pharaoh?" wow, he doesn't sound angry or pissed off at me. Concerned if anything.

_"I-I couldn't save you…. *sniff* what's the point of being a Pharaoh if I can't protect the ones I love.." _I could feel all his muscle freeze for a moment then they relaxed. And the amazing thing was, Bakura didn't yell or try to hit me. he just stood there, letting me hug him for the moment.__

He moved slightly and let out a cry of pain. What the heck did he do? We all looked at him.

"Are you okay Bakura?" Ryou asked, touching Bakura's arm out of concern for his Yami.

"It's just my ankle," Bakura huffed out.

We nodded at each other and force to sit at a bench before he hurt himself again.

Okay, I think it's time I fine out if Bakura's straight or not. I think it's time, don't you?

I sat down beside Bakura, looking him dead in the eye, "look Bakura, I'm sorry if I frighten you. Knowing my luck, your stra--"

Warmth covered my lips. His lips were on mine and kissing me!!!! They caress mine with such tenderness and the taste of nectar seemed to cover them.

He's gay! Not straight but gay! My mind did a small victory dance.

"--aight" I managed to find after he ended the kiss. "Oh Bakura……" I sighed.

"Don't assume anything about me, Pharaoh!" he growled, scrunching up his nose sexily.

If you wondering, no I'm not going to yell at him for jumping—the lips attacked me again. Joy!

For some reason, I think I'm going to have a offer I won't refuse……..Please say it's an invitation to Bakura's bed…

          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

end of story.

Not as good as Baku-chan but still pretty good.

Catch you on the flips side peeps!


End file.
